Les larmes des Dieux viennent du ciel
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Héritière grecque, je suis devenue la fiancée d'un viking après qu'il eut sauvé mon peuple d'un dragon terrible. Mais je n'étais pas une chasseuse de dragon, et mon futur époux n'était pas un héro. Hélas lorsque je l'ai compris, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière convenablement. J'ai donc fui... Était-ce la bonne chose à faire? Je l'ignore... Voici donc mes aventures!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour!

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je fais une fixette sur les œuvres que Dreamworks à adapté au cinéma, c'est pourquoi je m'attaque désormais à Dragon. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous promet que cette histoire sera riche en rebondissement, et j'essaierai d'être ponctuelle dans la pose des chapitres... ça hélas, je ne promets rien...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Cressida Cowell et Dreamworks, excepté mon personnage principal et son histoire.

Rating T : Pour ne pas changer... Je vous assure qu'il sera mérité, cette fois...

Bref, je vous laisse profiter de ce premier chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à lancer les reviews, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas!

Bonne lecture

1) L'envoyé des Dieux

Zeus grondait violement dehors.

Nous étions tous regroupés dans le temple d'Athéna, priant pour que la colère divine s'apaise. Je n'osais pas bouger, mes petites sœurs étaient terrorisées entre mes bras, et je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. La dernière attaque avait emporté notre frère ainé, Hero, qui s'était décidé à attaquer le monstre que le dieu des enfers nous avait envoyé à la demande de son frère. Je me souvenais encore de la vision macabre que cela représentait, tandis que notre père ramenait son corps inerte dans le temple, peu après le départ du monstre. Mère en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et nous savions parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Hero était son dernier fils. Nous avions eu trois frères, mais l'un d'eux était mort d'une fièvre incurable, et l'autre n'avait ouvert les yeux que quelques mois avant de s'éteindre. Il ne restait donc plus que nous, mes deux petites sœurs, Iris et Médée, et moi-même… Astarte. Nous étions filles de Prothéus, roi de la cité Egéerie, et de Bérénice, prêtresse d'Athena. Quelle piètre famille royale nous faisions, incapable de protéger notre peuple, seulement de regarder nos cultures mourir et notre gens s'affamer par notre faute. Et notre mère, Bérénice, était désormais incapable de penser clairement.

Père n'a eu d'autres choix que d'envoyer des soldats expérimentés à travers le monde afin de trouver quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui puisse mettre fin à la colère divine. Quelqu'un qui ferait cesser ce monstre de foudre de nous attaquer. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, si ce n'est attendre que nos pèlerins reviennent. Voilà deux mois qu'ils étaient partis, et la sureté qu'ils reviennent un jour, sur nos terres maudites, devenait de plus en plus caduque. Certains clans hésitaient à partir, les familles les plus pauvres aussi…

La foudre frappa sèchement sur le toit du temple, et nous sursautâmes tous. Cela durerait probablement quelques jours encore, avant que le monstre ne s'éloigne de la capitale et n'aille ravager les terres alentours. Il reviendrait ensuite nous attaquer ici, lorsque les moutons et les chèvres perdus auront été dévorés, pour chercher son futur repas. Je serrais mes sœurs entre mes bras, chuchotant à leur adresse que tout irait bien, mais je dois bien avouer que je ne me croyais pas moi-même…

Aucune de nos armes ne fonctionnent contre ce monstre, ni les catapultes, ni les flèches, rien. Même la baliste n'a aucun effet sur sa cuirasse, ou bien il se contente de l'esquiver. En revanche, sa foudre est mortelle, détruisant tout sur son passage, nos maisons, nos champs, nos temples, nos rues… Tout. Rien n'échappe à ce monstre sortit tout droit des enfers. Ce dragon couronné d'épine sombre, aux yeux si fins et pourtant si expressif, tournés vers la haine de notre monde.

Ce dragon.

Nos légendes en parlaient, tout comme elles parlait du minotaure, ou du centaure et des sirènes, mais aucune de ces légendes n'étaient jamais venu jusqu'à notre ile pour tout détruire. Mais lui, c'était ce qu'il faisait, il venait, attirait l'orage de Zeus, et déversait sa fureur sur nos terres sans pitié, pillant et tuant les nôtres. Pour être honnête, j'étais persuadée que nous avions commis un crime envers les dieux, même si nous l'ignorions, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle nous étions là, à nous cacher, de ce démon de la foudre.

Médée serra ma tunique dans ses petites mains, elle n'avait que 6 ans, et me supplia du regard. Je n'osais plus dire un mot, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, la terreur de mourir, de ne plus pouvoir jouer, ni grandir.

« Tout ira bien, Médée, je te le promets… » Iris, qui avait dix ans, me lança à son tour un regard qui en disait long, elle ne me croyait pas. Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, je ne me crois pas.

Et soudainement, un hurlement plus fort retentit, nous forçant à tous sursauter de nouveau. Un hurlement, puis des cris humains, et le son du fer. Mon père est alors venu vers moi, l'air sérieux, et je me suis sentie bizarre, comme s'il allait m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle supplémentaire.

« Veille sur tes sœurs, quelque chose se passe dehors, je vais m'y rendre sans tarder. Sois forte, Astarte, guérisseuse des étoiles… »

Je n'aimais pas quand il m'appelait ainsi, même si c'était là ce que mon nom signifiait, et ce que l'on m'avait enseigné. Mais guérir à l'aide de plantes et de racines ne sert à rien lorsque la personne est morte dévorée par un dragon. Alors j'ai hoché la tête, répondant que je veillerais sur mes sœurs et sur ma mère, avant de le voir pousser les grandes portes du temple et disparaitre dans l'obscurité et la tempête.

À partir de cet instant, les minutes devinrent des heures, et les heures, des impressions d'années. C'était une torture de simplement attendre ici sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais la foudre s'était mise à gronder de nouveau, plus forte et plus sèche, et les hurlements de la bête plus nombreux. Il y avait aussi des cris d'hommes, et je craignais désormais le pire. Dans mes bras, Médée et Iris pleuraient sans relâche, craignant le décès de notre père, et si je taisais mes larmes, je ressentais la même chose.

Les gens autour de moi commençaient à s'inquiéter, à s'agiter, se questionner sur la chose à faire. Nous étions tous confinés ici, et je savais que si je ne faisais rien, certains hésitaient déjà à sortir pour chercher leurs effets, ou leur argent. Malgré le monstre, les biens personnels passaient avant toutes choses, y compris leur vie. Alors, pour éviter qu'ils ne sortent à leur tour, je me suis redressée, gardant mes sœurs contre mes jambes, et j'ai haussé la voix.

« Calmez-vous je vous prie, restez calme. Notre roi et partit dans le froid et sous la colère divine, mais il nous reviendra, soyez certain. Nous allons faire ce qu'il nous a dit, patienter jusqu'à la fin. Et lorsque le monstre partira, nous pourrons ressortir, maintenant s'il vous plait, calmez-vous ! » Ma voix tremblait un peu, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Et soudain, alors que les minutes devenaient interminables, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur notre roi, le sourire aux lèvres, et derrière lui, le soleil brillait de nouveau. Il repoussa les deux pans, et dévoila la cour du temple. La vision qui suivit fut des plus étranges, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve.

Le soleil était revenu, derrière notre père se trouvait une armée d'homme portant casque et plastron de cuirs et d'écailles. Au centre, dans la grande fontaine d'eau, se trouvait une immense cage de métal gris, et au cœur de cette dernière, le dragon qui nous avait terrorisé pendant des mois. Il grognait de tous côtés, mais ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnier à travers les barreaux de sa prison.

« Voyez comme nos prières ont été entendues ! Nos pèlerins ont réussi, par Hermès ! Voici nos sauveurs, les chasseurs de Dragons, mené par Viggo, le conquérant ! » Et à la suite de mon père, un homme immense se présenta. Il était musclé, haut, et le front sûr. Une barbiche sombre se dessinait sur son menton, et ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'intelligence. Bien malgré moi, je lui reconnus un certain charme, mais surtout, je lui vouais désormais une reconnaissance sans bornes.

Car sans lui, nous serions tous morts.


	2. Chapter 2

1)  Hera choisit ses prétendants

L'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue, mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

Nous étions tous assis à la grande table du palais, en forme de U, et autour de laquelle nos sauveurs dégustaient avec d'étranges manières. Mais mon père ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il nous avait demandé de porter nos plus belles tenues et parures, et de nous rendre à ses côtés dans la pièce afin de remercier ceux qui avaient reçu notre message de détresse. Ainsi, à sa demande, nous étions toutes vêtues comme si nous nous rendions aux jeux.

Je portais une longue tunique blanche légèrement moulante, avec des épaulettes en or et lapis-lazulis, et qui était ceinturé par un ensemble de cuir et de gravure prenant la forme d'un bustier sous mes seins. J'avais remonté ma chevelure brune en un chignon descendant, et attaché cette dernière avec des rubans de cotons blanc, et des liens de cuirs. Sans me vanter, je savais que j'étais belle, mais c'était là, ma gêne du moment. Nous n'avions rien pour remercier nos sauveurs, et je pensais que mon père nous avait demandé ces tenues dans l'espoir de les éblouir et les remercier par notre vue.

Le repas, bien que maigre, semblait plaire aux chasseurs, ce qui semblait être une bonne chose. Pour ma part, je me contentais de manger tristement ma viande, la décortiquant du bout des doigts pour ne pas me salir. J'écoutais la conversation, qui semblait à la fois très intéressante, tout en étant ennuyeuse dans le ton qui lui été donné. En résumé, mon père ne cessait de remercier le conquérant pour sa bravoure et son sauvetage de notre peuple, faisant l'éloge de toutes ses qualités. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser de mon côté.

S'il était plus que vrai que leur acte nous avait libéré d'un monstre terrible, j'avais la nette impression que le chef de cette tribu étrange n'appréciait pas vraiment les paroles de mon père. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, et soupirait de temps en temps. Je décidais donc de prendre la parole, d'abord, pour que mon père cesse de les ennuyer avec ses remerciements intempestifs, et ensuite, parce que cet homme si puissant, m'intriguait. Je me raclais donc la gorge, détournant l'attention, et me retrouvant ensuite avec tous les regards posés sur moi. Je me suis sentie un peu rougir, me mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

« Astarte, ma fille, que t'arrives-t-il ? » Demanda mon père. Je pris une longue inspiration, ayant reposé ma viande dans l'assiette de cuivre, et prit enfin la parole.

« À vrai dire, père, je voudrais satisfaire ma curiosité… Nos chers sauveurs semblent venir de loin, et plus encore, leurs accents m'intriguent. D'où venez-vous, très chers ? » Je constatais que les chasseurs avaient tous tourné la tête vers moi, et que le chef de cette tribu, le conquérant, me dévisageait différemment.

« Ma demoiselle, mes amis et moi venons de contrées lointaines, par-delà les continents. Nous sommes un peuple de guerriers, vivant dans le blizzard et le froid… » Il se tut, et je me faisais la réflexion que sa voix légèrement rocailleuse était agréable, presque, forte et chaleureuse, comme un feu. « Je suis d'ailleurs, encore une fois, navré pour vos émissaires, votre seigneurie. » Je tiquais, de quoi parlait-il ?

« Que voulez-vous dire, conquérant ? » Demandais-je, sous le regard de plus en plus surpris de mon paternel. Habituellement, je ne parlais que peu pendant les repas, me contentant d'étudier le comportement des gens. Mais le chef Viggo ne sembla pas s'en fustiger.

« Vos émissaires nous sont parvenus malade, et congelés, ils ont tenu le lit par une lourde fièvre quelques jours, avant de succomber. C'est dire que les terres où nous vivons sont froides. Mais une fois habitué, elles deviennent accueillantes et pleines de ressource. » Il avait dit cela en croisant mon regard, et je m'étais sentie toute petite et émerveillée par ses dires.

J'étais véritablement fasciné par l'homme qui nous avait sauvé. Le reste du diner, nous le passâmes à échanger des informations sur nos centres d'intérêts, ainsi que sur notre mode de vie en ces lieux. Si eux, étaient des guerriers travaillant le cuir, et dans le commerce de créatures dangereuses qui, une fois dressée, permettaient de protéger des trésors inestimables. Nous, nous étions de simples cultivateurs érudits, aux cultes dévoués, et forts en connaissances médicinales. Il parla ensuite d'un jeu de stratégie assez intéressant, qui pourrait surement plaire à mon père, toujours en guerre contre le roi Minos.

Les masses et les griffes.

À la fin du repas, les hommes furent conviés dans une autre salle, tandis que nous, les femmes, nous rendions dans nos salles de jeux. Mes petites sœurs se mirent à filer, tandis que je me saisissais d'un ouvrage ayant résister au démon d'Arès. Mais l'étude des lauriers me paraissait bien fade à côté des récits du conquérant. C'était l'homme le plus attrayant que je rencontrais, il était intelligent doué, et surtout, il avait voyagé dans de nombreuses contrées. À présent que je savais pour ces contrées lointaines où la neige et le froid emprisonnait les sens, que je savais pour l'existence de toutes ces créatures mythiques capables de choses incroyables… J'étais fascinée.

J'aurais voulu discuter encore avec lui, comprendre sa culture – qui malgré tout, avait un petit aspect barbare, tant dans le physique que dans les manières – apprendre sa langue qui me semblait si différente de la mienne. Mais c'était impossible. Ils allaient repartir sous peu, apparemment, ils voulaient éviter de rentrer durant l'hiver, et je ne saurais jamais plus rien de cette population et de ces hommes.

Viggo Grimborn était quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant. En quelque sorte, j'enviais sa vie. Il gérait son commerce, combattait des monstres capables de détruire des populations entières, parlait différentes langues. Il pouvait clairement faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était normal, c'était un homme et il était chef de clan. Moi, je n'étais qu'une petite princesse, à qui l'on promettait un mariage radieux et de futurs enfants. Ou alors, je pouvais embrasser la voie religieuse, me faire prêtresse, et ainsi, guérir tous les maux que je connaissais avec mes remèdes à base de plantes. J'aurais pu faire les deux si je n'étais pas née fille de roi.

Je passais ma soirée à m'occuper de mes sœurs, surveillant le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, et rendait quelques fois visite à ma mère pour m'assurer qu'elle se portait bien. Ensuite, je me suis rendue dans mes appartements, où j'ai veillé à ce que mon eunuque prépare mes vêtements pour le lendemain, avant de me coucher. Cette nuit-là, je rêvais que je m'évadais, grimpant à bord de ces bateaux étranges que l'on nomme drakkars, et que je vivais plein d'aventures.

Mais au réveil, je n'étais plus qu'Astarte d'Egéerie, fille du roi Prothéus. Je fis mes ablutions matinales, et m'habillais d'une tunique pourpre, rehaussant mon teint avec un peu d'ocre sur les joues, avant de vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. Ainsi, je retournais voir mes sœurs, leur faisant étudier la lecture et l'écriture, et tout en surveillant leurs travaux, je pratiquais la lyre. Certains conseillers avaient déjà complimenté le roi mon père sur mes talents de musicienne, ils disaient parfois que, lorsque je chantais, je devenais proche d'une nymphe par mon charme. Si j'appréciais le compliment, je ne me voyais absolument pas dédier ma vie à cela. Mais je n'avais pas véritablement le choix.

Du moins, je le croyais.

Aux alentours de dix heures, un messager vint se présenter à nous, demandant à ce que l'ainée des princesses se rende en salle du trône. Je clignais des yeux, surprise, mais acquiesçais, me levant et quittant la pièce d'un pas mesuré. Arrivée sur place, je toisais quelques secondes la pièce, constatant qu'il n'y avait que mon père et ses conseillers les plus proches, ainsi que ma mère, mais elle… Elle n'était plus vraiment là.

« Vous m'avez fait mandé, mon père ? » Dis-je d'une voix calme.

Mon père et roi hocha la tête, avant de venir caresser sa barbe clairsemée avec son pouce et son index. Il semblait préoccupé, et je devais admettre que cette expression sur son visage était assez étrange compte tenu de celle qu'il avait arboré toute la soirée de la veille.

« Oui, ma fille… Je suis dans un cruel dilemme, et même les dieux ne peuvent me venir en aide… » Je fus surprise, bien plus d'ailleurs que précédemment. Pour moi, le dernier problème de ce genre avait été résolu, une semaine plus tôt, avec l'arrivée des chasseurs de Dragons.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Si je puis être d'une quelconque aide, dites-le-moi… »

« C'est justement là, ma fille, qu'est le problème… » Il poussa un long soupir, et l'espace d'un instant, je vis son âge avancé se graver sur son faciès. Je l'enjoins à poursuivre d'un geste de la tête, et c'est ce qu'il fit. « Vois-tu, mon enfant, nos récoltes détruites, notre peuple affamé, et nos maisons calcinées ne nous permettent pas de remercier nos héros avec des pièces d'or. Ces pièces nous seront utiles pour sauver le peuple de la famine par des achats avec les différents royaumes voisins… » Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il désirait en venir. « Cependant, après un tel voyage, et nous avoir secouru, je ne peux me permettre de les laisser repartir les mains vides… C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé… » Il garda sa phrase en suspens… il savait que je détestais ça…

« Vous avez pensé, mon père ? » Répétais-je, ennuyée de devoir rentrer dans son jeu.

« Ce jeune héros, Viggo Grimborn… C'est un très bel homme, et puissant surtout… Un mariage avec lui serait probablement la plus belle chose que l'on puisse offrir à une femme… N'est-il point ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, perdue. Etait-il en train de me dire qu'il désirait me voir épouser un inconnu qui m'entrainerait dans un pays bien trop loin pour que je puisse revoir un jour ma famille dans le seul but de remercier cet inconnu de nous avoir débarrassé d'un dragon foudroyant ? La suite de sa tirade me confirma cette hypothèse, et je reconnaissais bien là ses piètres talents d'acteur et médiateurs. Il me vantait les mérites d'une telle union, et ainsi de suite. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de me faire boire ses paroles dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à me l'ordonner.

Mon père avait beaucoup de chance que ce jeune homme soit l'homme le plus intéressant de toutes les iles et contrées alentours. La plupart des hommes d'ici étaient soit inintelligent et se comportait comme de vulgaires rustres, soit bien trop sages et aimant les hommes. Autrement dit, je n'avais pas véritablement l'embarras du choix non plus. Je soupirais avant d'incliner légèrement ma tête.

« Je ferais selon vos désirs, mon père, et si c'est là votre souhait, j'épouserai Viggo Grimborn. » Je vis un sourire presque enfantin se dessiner sur son visage.

« Bien, bien, bien, bien… Mon enfant, je t'invite donc à aller préparer des cassettes et affaires, pour ma part, je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle. » Il quitta son trône et vint m'embrasser sur le front avant de disparaitre dans les jardins en ruine du palais.

Je quittais à mon tour la pièce, retournant dans mes appartements pour faire préparer mes affaires par mon eunuque, et pendant qu'il se chargeait de cela, comprenant donc qu'il me suivrait dans le froid, je retrouvais mes sœurs pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je n'étais pas si triste que cela à vrai dire. Si je savais que je ne pourrais probablement plus revoir ma famille, et que cela m'affectais profondément, j'avais seize ans, et je rêvais d'aventures qu'aucun époux d'ici ne pourrait m'offrir. Peut-être que celle-ci serait la seule de toute ma vie, mais elle serait incroyable, j'en étais convaincue.

Médée fut la plus triste, réclamant une étreinte tandis qu'Iris se plaignait qu'elles allaient se retrouver avec le royaume sur les bras par ma faute. Je secouais la tête et les serrais dans mes bras avec tendresse, avant de retourner dans mes appartements pour superviser les préparatifs.

Mes trois plus belles robes furent mises dans un coffre, ainsi qu'une large fourrure de bison et une seconde paire de sandales. Je n'avais hélas aucune autre tenue plus chaude que cela. Mais je me permettrais d'en acheter sur place. Je pris évidemment mes bijoux, et mes quelques affaires médicinales. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, seulement deux flacons d'essences florales, de la lavande et de la rose, ainsi qu'un baume cicatrisant à la châtaigne. Je n'avais rien pu fabriquer de plus cette année, à cause des attaques du dragon.

On toqua soudainement à ma porte, et je sursautais, quelque peu fébrile. L'une de mes sœurs ? Un conseiller ?

« Aman, va donc ouvrir, je te prie. » Mon serviteur cessa son ouvrage du moment pour obéir, et dévoila dans le long couloir, mon promis. Je clignais des yeux, à nouveau surprise, surtout lorsqu'il s'inclina devant moi. « Que puis-je pour vous, conquérant… ? » Il étira un sourire étrange, qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite, cet homme était véritablement charmant.

« Princesse, en apprenant la nouvelle, je n'ai pu que sentir mon cœur s'envoler… Et je désirais vous voir afin de vous prévenir du périlleux voyage que nous allons entreprendre dans les jours à venir. » Il se redressa, croisant les bras dans son dos et m'observa de haut en bas. « J'ai pris la décision de vous préparer des appartements plus confortables dans mon navire, afin que vous ne souffriez pas immédiatement du froid qui risque de vous surprendre lorsque nous aurons atteint les côtes nord de l'empire Franc. »

Nous avons discuté quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne prenne congé de ma présence, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je finis donc de diriger les préparatifs de mes affaires tout en chantonnant légèrement. L'amour et le mariage était deux choses totalement différentes, mère n'avait jamais cessé de me le répéter, pourtant, Viggo était désirable, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, j'obtiendrais les deux par cette union, en plus d'une aventure bien plus palpitante que ma vie en ces lieux.

Demain, à la même heure, je serais sur un drakkar, en route pour les pays du nord… demain, je serais la fiancée d'un chef viking. Et dire qu'il y a une semaine encore, je pensais que j'allais mourir dans l'estomac d'un monstre. Il faut croire qu'Héra est de mon côté pour une fois…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, merci aux deux fous qui m'on lu!

Je tiens aussi à remercier zorro pour sa correction précise du chapitre, même s'il n'est pas sur le site.

Mamz'elle Hofenung : Pour répondre à ta question, dans l'antiquité, étant donné que les gens ne vivaient pas spécialement longtemps, et ce même bien après le moyen-âge, 16 ans était même presque trop tard pour se marier. Il y a la chanson tiré de la comédie musicale de Galavant "If I coul share my life with you" qui illustre très bien cette idée.

Mais place au chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture!

3) L'apprentissage d'une nouvelle vie 

Le vent salé soufflait dans mes cheveux.

C'était une sensation incroyable qui me faisait frissonner toute entière. J'étais sur le pont du Drakkar, agrippée au rebords, et j'observais avec fascination l'étendue bleue qui se changeait en écume d'argent lorsqu'elle frappait la proue. C'était superbe. Un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais pu voir si je n'avais pas dit oui à la demande de mon père. Le vent était en notre faveur m'avait expliqué Viggo, c'est pourquoi nous allions aussi vite sur les flots.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'extasier sur les vagues qui venaient frapper contre le bateau, ou encore les voiles blanches portant l'étendard pourpre et gonflée au possible sous la brise puissante d'Eole. C'était véritablement revigorant et magique. J'inspirais longuement l'air salé, si le froid commençait à nous parvenir, ma joie le surpassait bien vivement. Je m'étais aussi enroulée dans la fourrure de bison, alors je ne le sentais que peu.

Alors que les embruns iodés fouettaient ma peau, j'eus malgré moi un sourire ravi en m'appuyant sur le bord du bateau. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre que maintenant, c'était incroyable. Le bras gauche appuyé sur le pont, et le droit, coude sur le bois, tenais mon menton, tandis que j'observais, les yeux grands ouverts, le phénomène des vagues comme si je ne pouvais m'en lasser un jour. Pour tout dire, j'avais été incapable de fermer l'œil la nuit dernière, et j'avais passé mon temps à faire des aller retours entre ma cabine– anciennement celle de Viggo – et le pont.

Un frisson soudain glissa le long de ma nuque pour venir jusque dans mes orteils, et je me retournais pour comprendre d'où me venait cette sensation. Par habitude, ce pic étrange ne survenait que lorsque j'étais observée, et même si ce n'était pas une science exacte, elle avait au moins le mérite de toujours avoir été vérifiée par mes soins. Je furetais donc du regard les alentours. Il y avait quelques chasseurs au niveau de la poulaine, d'autres s'occupaient du gouvernail, et quelques-uns étaient disséminés autour des deux ponts, arc et arbalètes en main.

Je cherchais ailleurs, avant de voir, sur la dunette, mon fiancé, qui regardait étrangement dans ma direction. Mes joues se mirent à chauffer sous ce regard étrangement protecteur, et j'hésitais quelques secondes à le rejoindre. Depuis que j'étais sur le navire, je n'avais que très peu converser avec lui, si ce n'est pour comprendre le fonctionnement du bateau, et le pourquoi de cette vitesse si impressionnante alors que nous venions tout juste de quitter le port d'attache. Mais ça, c'était déjà il y a trois jours.

J'hésitais donc quelques instants, mon regard allant de nouveau se perdre sur l'étendue bleue, avant de me décider et de me retourner définitivement pour aller le rejoindre. Sauf qu'il n'était plus sur la dunette. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, quand soudain une voix grave résonna à mes côtés, disant que j'étais quelqu'un de très énergique. Le feu s'empara de mes joues une seconde fois, avant que je n'étire un sourire fugace.

« Vous dites cela sans me connaitre… » répondis-je tandis que l'ombre d'un énième sourire effleurait mes lèvres… « Mais il est vrai que l'aventure m'anime grandement, et celle que je vis en cet instant, à vos coté, fait vibrer mon âme sur toutes sortes de mélodies. »

« J'en suis ravi, ma Dame… Et j'espère voir votre sourire encore longtemps… » dit-il d'une voix qui me sembla étrange.

« Craignez-vous que le froid m'emporte très cher ? » Je demandais cela avec insouciance, mais le regard qu'il me lança ensuite fut des plus perturbant.

« Oui, assez… Vos émissaires n'ont pas tenu longtemps face à la fièvre, et c'étaient de grands guerriers. Vous êtes si frêle, si délicate, une rose. Et nos hivers sont des plus virulents… » Il se rapprocha, me tenant les bras. « Je ne supporterais probablement pas l'idée de vous perdre, quand bien même je ne vous connais que depuis peu. Votre esprit si brillant, vos sages paroles… Votre douceur… Vos yeux… Cela m'est impossible. »

Mon cœur s'emballa sous ces paroles pleines de bontés. Et je ne pouvais plus nier qu'il me plaisait grandement. Bel homme, héroïque, gentil et intelligent. Une perle rare ! Et surtout, il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi… Du moins je le supposais, son physique me faisant penser à celui des jeunes soldats de nos armées… Les armées que commandait mon père avant l'arrivée du monstre. Monstre qui avait été anéantit par l'homme qui me faisait face.

« Tout va bien ma chère ? »

Je clignais des yeux, stupéfaite. J'avais été perdue dans mes pensées. Il semblait sincèrement préoccupé par mon bien-être, ce qui me fit rougir légèrement malgré mes efforts.

« Oui mon ami, très bien… » Mes esprits récupérés, je changeais de sujet et continuais notre conversation.

J'appris qu'il était le second de sa fratrie mais que, grâce à sa prodigieuse intelligence, il était voué à devenir le chef. Son ainé, trop porté sur la force physique, était, selon lui, tristement idiot. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une pointe d'humour à ce sujet, affirmant que si j'étais restée en Grèce, c'est un homme comme son frère qui aurait remporté ma main, grâce à un quelconque combat. Finalement, j'avais eus de la chance qu'il soit un chasseur de dragon si doué, et qu'il ait trouvé nos émissaires.

Viggo m'apprit aussi que de là d'où il venait, la Norvège, les dragons étaient, hélas, monnaie courante. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas tant un héro que ce que je disais, selon lui : chez les vikings, terrasser un dragon était presque un rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Je comparais cela à nos propres coutumes. Chaque jour ou presque, les dragons attaquaient les villages pour dévorer vivres et habitants, ravageant tout sur leur passage. Les vikings n'avaient alors pas d'autres choix que de les affronter, pour se défendre. Lui, avait décidé de rendre cela rentable, en vendant le cuir et les armes faites à partir des monstres terrassés.

Si je trouvais cela peu ragoutant, le geste était louable et permettait de faire vivre leur clan correctement. Nous discutâmes encore longtemps, et il m'offrit de diner avec lui le soir même. Ce fut un repas frugal, après lequel il m'apprit à jouer à Des masses et des griffes. La soirée fut donc pleine de réjouissance pour moi, et je me couchais l'esprit satisfait de cette journée en mer. Mon futur époux m'avait aussi expliqué qu'il me donnerait quelques cours de langue, afin que je puisse communiquer plus tard par moi-même.

Et les semaines qui suivirent furent bien plus riches en rebondissement que l'avait été toute ma vie. Chaque soir, je passais deux heures en compagnie de mon futur époux à travailler son dialecte étrange mais glissant sur ma langue avec une remarquable facilité. Je ne savais pas toujours ce que je disais, mais c'était gratifiant de voir que je parvenais à reproduire les mêmes sons que lui avec aisance. Le reste du temps, je le passais sur le pont à m'extasier de chaque vague. Mais surtout, je pus enfin comprendre pourquoi mon père, un roi, avait été émerveillé de leur victoire contre l'écrevasse…

Au bout de trois semaines, nous croisâmes la route d'un serpent de mer géant. Il avait un cou extrêmement long, et un jabot qui se gonflait puissamment. Viggo m'apprit que c'était un ébouillantueur, un dragon des eaux profondes, qui avait tendance à ébouillanter ses victimes avant de les dévorer. La bête attaqua le navire qui tanga dangereusement, mais l'équipage de mon futur mari et lui-même s'en chargèrent, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeune centaure.

Ils se chargèrent de le piéger malgré le drakkar balloté en tous sens, et je pus voir la bête se prendre dans leur filet, tenter de se débattre et de nous attaquer, mais sans succès. Nous avions eu terriblement peur, mon serviteur et moi, mais j'étais aussi incroyablement fière d'être celle que Viggo Grimborn avait choisi pour future femme. En le voyant ainsi tenir tête à ces redoutables tueurs, je me disais qu'une telle intelligence et un pareil courage faisait de lui l'homme parfait. À côté des rois qui vivaient chez moi, il ne roulait pas sur l'or, certes, mais il savait se battre et possédait une justice bien à lui, ainsi qu'un esprit aiguisé. Il avait tout d'un grand conquérant.

Je poursuivais mon voyage tranquillement, étudiant dès que possible aux côtés de mon avenir, et conversant désormais avec les quelques chasseurs qui parvenaient à trouver du temps libre pour m'aider à améliorer mon langage. Le froid se rapprochait, et cela se voyait dans le fait que les chasseurs se couvraient plus, ou encore sur le visage de mon eunuque, Tyr, qui était désormais enroulé dans une couverture la plupart du temps et restait enfermé dans ma cabine. Sa peau noire n'était pas faite pour des températures aussi basses, le pauvre.

En m'étirant à l'aube de ce jour, je constatais que je rêvais de me laver réellement. La vasque d'eau ne me satisfaisait plus. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était couvert de sel et que le froid commençait à me faire de l'effet par ce biais. Je me couvrais plus, et décidais de me coiffer en ces conditions. Mon serviteur s'attela donc à tresser ma chevelure en deux, et noua l'ensemble autour de ma tête, formant un chignon qui recouvrait mes oreilles pour les protéger du froid. Heureusement, j'avais les cheveux assez longs malgré leurs boucles indomptables.

Mais les jours qui se succédaient commençaient à tous se ressembler. Le ciel blanc, la lumière parfois aveuglante, les vents froids, et les dragons d'eaux profondes. Un abysse mortifère manqua de nous avoir, mais ils parvinrent à le calmer à coup de canon et chaines indestructibles. Le monstre devait être bloqué au fond des eaux à présent. Si les premiers dragons m'avaient émerveillé, lorsqu'il y en avait un par jour, l'émerveillement laissait place au stress d'être secoué et à l'idée que cela deviendrait mon quotidien. Oh je n'étais pas inquiète, ou si peu, mais disons que j'espérais que certaines journées seraient un peu plus calmes.

D'après le capitaine du drakkar, aux ordres direct de mon futur mari, nous en avions pour encore un mois, si nous gardions cette vitesse. Entre-temps, mon époux et ses hommes avaient éduqué le premier dragon croisé, le forçant à tirer le navire pour nous à l'aide de lourds marteaux. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, vu sa hargne, sinon, nous serions probablement sous l'immensité de Poséidon. Par ailleurs, il y avait aussi un autre avantage que de le garder sous les ordres de Viggo : les autres marins pouvaient désormais savoir quand d'autres dragons allaient attaquer, notre dragon-tireur se mettant à gronder à leur approche.

Pour ma part, je passais désormais à l'écriture viking.

Et ce n'était définitivement pas une sinécure. Toutes ces lettres étranges. On aurait dit des symboles barbares tant ils étaient nombreux. Mais je m'appliquais. Je parlais simplement le viking, je faisais des phrases courtes, mais l'écriture allait me permettre de faire plus. Et puis, cela ne pouvait pas être plus insupportable que le latin. Ces voleurs de cultures… Je les exécrais. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que c'était eux qui nous avait envoyé ce monstre, par l'intermédiaire du roi Minos. Je secouais la tête, chassant ces pensées. Cela ne me concernait plus. J'avais quitté mon pays natal il y a presque un mois maintenant, il ne servait à rien de m'énerver sur un roi qui ne me ferait plus jamais de mal.

Et puis, tout se paye un jour. Zeus punirait ce monstre comme il se doit, tout comme Héra m'avait clairement récompensé en amenant Viggo sur mon chemin. Ma craie m'échappa soudainement, et mon outre d'eau aussi, glissant du bureau pour venir s'écraser au sol, tandis que j'étais éjectée de ma chaise qui elle aussi partie sur la gauche. Le bateau était secoué violement. Je poussais un cri de surprise et m'agrippais au bureau, fort heureusement cloué au plancher.

Ce phénomène dura deux heures. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles je fus horrifiée de ce qu'il se passait, voyant à travers le hublot les vagues se déchainer et écoutant malgré moi les hurlements du vent et des eaux. Nous passions de toutes évidence au travers d'une tempête, et ce n'était pas prévu, à en croire l'agitation régnant sur le pont. Avec en plus, le dragon qui devait tenter de s'échapper. Nier que mon cœur semblait vouloir s'expulser de ma poitrine était inutile et peu crédible. Cette terreur était aussi vivante que celle qui m'avait envahi face à l'écrevasse qui détruisait le royaume de mon père et nous forçait à nous cacher dans le temple.

« Astarte ? Où être vous, par Thor !? » Hurla une voix grave.

Je ne parvenais pas à répondre. J'étais secouée dans tous les sens et je peinais à rester accrocher. Il y avait de l'eau qui commençait à rentrer par le hublot et les planches autour, et je crois bien que je pleurais. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, terrorisée, et accrochée à mon pied de bureau. Le drakkar était toujours secoué de toutes part, j'en avais mal au cœur. Une autre vague, la colère de Zeus et Poséidon, le ciel grondait aussi. Tout semblait éclater autour de moi….

Crack !

L'eau se jeta sur moi. Je toussais, me sentant minuscule et vulnérable. Le cauchemar se réalisait de lui-même. J'entendais crier des ordres de tous côtés et je vis les chasseurs accourir vers moi lorsqu'une queue pleine d'écailles vint éventrer la cabine sous mes yeux horrifiés. Une vague m'emporta alors, et je craignis que cela soit ma dernière aventure en ce monde. Poséidon me réclamait. J'hurlais de toutes mes forces. L'eau salée, déchainée, me coupa la respiration.

« Astarte, Thor soit loué, je vous tiens. N'ayez plus peur, nous allons remonter à la surface. »

Je n'osais rien dire, sous le choc, tandis que Viggo me saisissait dans ses bras puissants et m'entrainait hors de la zone de combat. Trempée, crachant et toussant, je n'en pouvais plus. La gorge brulante, le nez glacé, et le corps endolorit, je ne tenais plus. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ce qu'il se passait, ni ce que j'allais devenir. Écrasée par l'horreur.

Et puis, tout s'apaisa.

À mon réveil, deux jours plus tard, j'appris que le bureau était désormais condamné. Les chasseurs étaient parvenus à réparer la brèche causée par la fuite de l'ébouillantueur en panique, mais la pièce n'était plus très sûre. Tyr m'apprit que Viggo était venu presque toutes les trois heures à mon chevet, en particulier la nuit. Et si j'étais encore marquée par cet évènement, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait vraiment pour mon état, quelqu'un d'autre que mon serviteur, ou ma petite sœur, Médée.

Et c'était agréable…


End file.
